Plan 10
Plan 10 is the 21st episode of the second season, and the 47th episode of the series. It aired on June 22th, 2014. "That which is known as: Turtle Power!" Official Description Raph breaks a Kraang machine, which results him swapping minds with a Kraang. Now, before the Kraang in Raph's body destroys his brothers, or worse, reveals their location to the rest of the Kraang, Raph must find a way to convince his brothers and Splinter that it's really him inside of the Kraang suit. Plot Synopsis The episode opens in a Kraang laboratory, with the Turtles secretly observing their discussions about swapping minds with human leaders so that they can assist in simulating another invasion. Raph prepares to attack, but Leo restrains him, wanting to listen in on more details about the plot. A Kraang is then ordered to bring a test subject into the equation and he does just that, bringing a human into the building and strapping him down to a metal table. When the human realizes that he is going to be forced to switch bodies with a pigeon, he begins to remark how he would prefer to have his brain probed. The Turtles then seize the opportunity to attack, quickly taking out the majority of the Kraang. However, one Kraang triggers a device to tap into both the pigeon and the man's brains and swap them in a matter of seconds. Just after Raph releases the man, he starts to roam around the room and sqwauk like a pigeon -- and Raph observes this in disgust... Seeing as though their experiment is quite a success, the Kraang demand the Turtles to be destroyed and they begin firing at them. Meanwhile, a Kraang pushes Raph towards the side of the machine, but Raph quickly turns the tables and begins to attack the Kraang, much to Leo's aggrevation. Raph easily pins the Kraang down, but just as Raph renews his attack with one of his Sais, the weapon accidentally comes in contact with a part of the perilous machine and energy blasts start flying in various directions. This causes both Raph and the Kraang to be struck at once and are knocked down. Leo quickly picks up Raph, while Mikey and Donnie rescue both the civilian and the pigeon, and they then retreat. However, little do any of them know that Raphael was not only harmed - but he had 'his' mind swapped with the Kraang he was nearest to as well. The Turtles then begin to return home in the Shellraiser, and Mikey attempts to reawaken Raph by slapping him in the face a number of times. When Donnie points out that is going to be futile, Mikey then decides he should try and 'tickle' Raph with a pair of Tegaki. This ultimately works, and 'Raph' starts to laugh robotically, with a completely blank expression on his face. Raph then puts both of his hands on Mikey's shoulders and asks what location he is in so that he can inform the Kraang. Mikey believes that everything that he is hearing is a facade, but he soon figures out that it isn't at all, especially when Raph slams him against a wall four times in a row. This makes every one come to the realization that a Kraang is now in Raph's body and is trying to eliminate them. A distracted Leo then accidentally collides with a row of parked cars, which allows time for the Kraang in Raph's body to escape onto the streets. Very uncertain about where to search for their actual brother, the Turtles head off to find 'Raph'. Meanwhile, the Kraang transport their comrade that has Raph inside of it to a facility where he can have his damages repaired. Raph soon wakes up and begins to realize that he is inside of a Kraang droid's body, but tries his best to stay calm. After being able to fool the other Kraang with his very 'best' impersonation of them, Raph narrowly escapes and discovers that he is inside the Technodrome, which had landed on the ocean floor, much to Raph's utter disappointment. Meanwhile, the Kraang (in Raph's body) walks along the streets and attempts to ask random people where he could find the Kraang, to which they respond by merely running away. The Kraang then glares at himself in a storefront window and remarks that he is in the body of a monster - after a woman refers to him as this. The Turtles then ambush their false brother in a back alley and bring him into a dumpster. Meanwhile, in the Lair, Casey watches an episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five, in which the team of protagonists are able to outwit yet another one of their enemies. Casey comments that the show is pretty cool, in spite of the fact that he dislikes dubbed anime. Soon, April and Master Splinter are both seen exiting the Dojo, with Splinter telling April that her skills have been continuing to improve without pause. Splinter tells her to remain patient with herself and April confesses that she could practice all day. She sits down next to Casey, all sore from training, and Casey offers to give her a massage. Jokingly, April refuses, much due to the fact that Casey has greasy 'pizza fingers'. Then, Leo, Mikey and Donnie enter the lair with 'Raph', who has a grocery bag covering his entire face. After Leo tells both Casey and April about the awkward circumstance, Casey begins to laugh hysterically, while Splinter steps in and wants Leo to describe everything that has occurred. Back in the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) continues to walk around, trying to locate the nearest exit. Another Kraang spots his 'comrade' facing away from him and tells him that he should be busy. Once again, Raph pretends to act as they typically would and questions what he should be busy doing. The Kraang then leads him into a communication room, where two other Kraang are standing as well. A transmission from Kraang Prime then appears, stating that the Kraang in Dimension X are starting to assemble for the invasion of Earth. Raph spots a Kraang Communication Device similar to the one that Donnie has. Kraang Prime asks his minions how Plan 10 has been progressing. Raph (in his impersonation of Kraang) states that the Plan 10 is coming along very nicely. When all the other Kraang leave the room, Raph quickly uses the orb to try and find a way to communicate with Donnie. Back at the Lair, Leo finishes his explanation to Splinter, and he, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey are about to mobolize to retrieve Raph's mind, but Splinter halts them and reminds them that they should consider being patient instead, as Raph's impatience is what landed him in the den of the enemy. April then asks what the secondary option would be, but, before Splinter can fully respond, Donnie's Kraang communication orb starts to buzz in his lab. The gang then goes to investigate, and Donnie remarks that the device hasn't been active in months. He then boots up his laptop and the face of a Kraang droid, who is actually Raph, immediately appears on the screen. Raph then reiterates to them that he was trapped in a Kraang's body. Casey then starts to tease Raph by laughing, but stops when April nudges him. Having many suspicions, Mikey asks Raph to tell them what the 'secret ninja password' is. Raph angrily replies to Mikey's ludicrous comment, which Mikey considers to be 'close enough'. Donnie then brings up Raph's coordinates, which reveals that he is located under the surface of the Atlantic Ocean, near Manhattan. Donnie then states that it's time for them to do some swimming. Back at the Technodrome, Raph (in a Kraang body) just finished contacting Donnie with the Kraang communication orb, and at the worst time possible, two Kraang walk in, and ask their 'comrade' about who he just contacted, as the communication orb was not to be used at that moment. Trying to fool the Kraang, Raph (doing his Kraang impression) said he has forgot. The Kraang then state that they never should forget things. Meanwhile, the Turtles, April, and Casey all begin their search for Raph in the Turtle Sub. Casey complains about the weaknesses that the vehicle has, only for Donnie to logically describe the Sub, including it's physical powering source. Leo then lowers the periscope, noticing that the Technodrome is straight ahead. Mikey happily states that they are now homefree since they are practically at the destination. Unfortunately, he states this just when the Kraang's Water Creature shows up - and Donnie angrily yells at Mikey for what he said previously. The creature then roars at the Sub, but then cuddles it for a second and leaves, leaving April completely clueless. The creature comes back, offering the Sub some garbage to 'eat'. Disturbed by this, Casey, April, and Leo start to power up the Sub, just to escape the creature. This makes the Water Creature sad, and, thus, it then follows the Sub. Not long after, the team believes they have gotten past the danger, but Donnie then detects the beast on Sonar, and their Sub is ambushed once more. They attempt to distract the creature with torpedoes made out of bottles, but when this fails for the most part, Donnie boots up the engines since they now have gathered enough footpower. This causes the sea creature's tongue to get stuck in an engine. After pulling it out, the creature flees into the depths, as soon as the gang escape. Back at the Technodrome, the two Kraang that caught Raph (in a Kraang body) earlier order him to be completely analyzed. Raph (in his Kraang impersonation) asks what would happens if he was to refuse, and then one of the Kraang pull out their laser guns, and aim it towards Raph, telling him that they will need to take the necessary actions to protect their kind from harm. They then try to destroy their false comrade, believing him to be defective. They manage to obliderate the robot body, which forces Raph (who has taken the form of the Kraang brain itself) to flee the scene and rely on only his tentacles. Raph manages to find his way into a small lab where a bunch of inactive robot suits are standing. Raph initially freaks out at the sight of them, but then comes up with an idea. Meanwhile, the three other Turtles, Casey, and April breach the Technodrome and enter, just when an alarm sounds and the Kraang close in on them from all directions. One Kraang then tells them that they have been captured and will exterminate them shortly, but Raph, who is now concealing himself in a different robot body, stops his 'comrade' and tells him that they should spare the Turtles so that they could swap minds with them. He then claims that this was one of Kraang Prime's demands. The Kraang reluctantly agree with him and walk away. Raph then accuses his brothers of having their presence revealed so easily, and Mikey and Casey then begin pressing Raph's inadequate face, insulting him humorously and commenting that he feels like chewing gum. Raph, after pushing them aside, vows to make everything right again and tells his brothers to follow the Kraang. This ends up working and they encounter the Kraang, just when the villains are about to activate another one of their neuro-switching devices. Raph tells a nearby Kraang that the Turtles will become part of the experiment. When the Kraang refuses, Raph throws a Sai into the center of its head and the battle starts. Donnie immediately runs to the neuro-switcher to try and find a way to restore Raph to his normal body. Mikey deliberately interferes by pressing tons of random buttons, which forces Donnie to knock him out of the way. However, Mikey ends up partially activating the targeting matrix. Donnie then fully activates it, which, unfortunately, causes April and Casey to switch minds, as they were the nearest to the device. Casey then examines 'his' body, which causes a frustrated April to scold him. She then tells Donnie to switch them back right away, and Donnie ends up getting slightly confused about each of their identities. Meanwhile, the Kraang in Raphael's body (who the Turtles were forced to bring along with them) frees himself after a stray laser hits the chain wrapped around his body, and personally goes after Raph. While fending off other Kraang, Raph claims that he has finally been able to understand the bodies' abilities. Just then, the false Raphael appears and aims a Kraang gun at the actual Raphael. The two then battle and The Kraang in Raph's body gains the advantage when the actual Raph realizes that his life would be ruined if he was to stab his own body. Donnie, noticing that the two 'Raphaels' are now within range of the matrix, presses the correct button and both of them are back to their original forms. Raph then defeats the Kraang that opposed him and joins his brothers. Casey and April's minds are also reverted as well, just before Donnie sabotages the device, and he and everyone else escapes safely. Back at the lair, Raph is very pleased to be back to his normal self. He even expresses his pleasure by saying thanks to his brothers, much to their surprise. However, Raph then states his displeasure about not being able to destroy the Neuro-Switcher, but how he also witnessed the thousands of soldiers that the Kraang have ready for a second invasion. Leo then asks Master Splinter how they would be able to stop this. Splinter states that a solution might arise; in time. Donnie then reveals to his brothers that he has been working on a complex sketch of a ferocious weapon they could possibly use to stop an invasion. The episode ends with Mikey saying that Donnie is an even bigger genius than he is. Splinter`s Wisdom "You must remain patient. It was Raphael's impatience that placed him in the den of the enemy." "A solution will arise; in time." Trivia *This is the first episode when someone switches minds with someone else. **During the brain switch, they also switch voices. *The episode's title is a reference to the 1959 sci-fi film, Plan 9 From Outer Space. **The episode's title could also be a reference to the Ben 10 series. *This is the eighth episode that focuses on Raph. *Mikey is seen wearing his underwear again in this episode. Last time he wore it was in Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids. *It is shown that Casey likes being a girl. Gallery tumblr_n7ail0lfRL1sbinl1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n7ail0lfRL1sbinl1o2_1280.jpg|Casey in April's body RaphAprilandKraangswitchedtoKraangCaseyandRaph.png|Raph as a Kraang, April as Casey and a Kraang as Raph Thisisweird.jpg Ididntdoanything.jpg|I didn't do anything.... Cootchycootchyhoo.jpg|Mikey tickles Raph StopitchingyourbuttCasey!.PNG|April in Casey's body KraangabouttoshootlaseratRaph.PNG RaphinaKraangbody.PNG|Raph in a Kraang's body RaphaelandKraang.PNG Kraang(Raph)passedout.PNG Mikeycarringapigeon.jpg RaphinaKraangbody(2).PNG Pigeon.PNG ManlookingatRaph.PNG Pigeonsounds.PNG TheTurtleslookingatTheKraang.PNG Image.2k142.jpg|Donnie's plan to stop the Kraang's second invasion scheme. tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_33075-729411675.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_41833-1748302527.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_943441824908081.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_2014512122373467.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_711127-298576234.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_716633-733770630.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_733399335667451.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_3282031698378971.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_578286-1500851601.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_719761-1371860809.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_466424841973354.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_680263-1002898534.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_5597261529513377.jpg tmp_Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com_230939548290374.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 11216621962638638.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1164455-1720279733.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1172046653195973.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 1273939-1777412847.jpg Tmp Watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 47 - Plan 10 online - dubbed-scene.com 995453573859989.jpg M 1184433268582775.jpg M 1078869595948144.jpg Com 1265014630581903.jpg Ed-scene.com 1264013765520895.jpg Com 1260134267884163.jpg Ne.com 1312895-1574843188.jpg 773314238019095.jpg Mikey in tighty-whities again!.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:The Show